Talk:Heart of the Many
Hi all, thanks for helping to edit the page for consistency and standards! Was a very tiring 5-hr process typing this non-stop. Will replay the 'under construction' areas soon and add them in, but please feel free to add them in if you have the knowledge to do so! Thanks! Thekmt (talk) 20:38, October 21, 2011 (UTC) Finally completed the quest guide! Please feel free to format for clarity if you can. Thanks! Thekmt (talk) 05:21, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Improvements Needed Things for improvement: I was playing using a lv.27 Humourous Male Rogue Hawke, so... *Further testing needed for Duke Prosper battle, especially with weaker characters and on harder difficulties. *Testing needed for companions other than Aveline and Anders *Testing needed with a Female Hawke *Testing needed on friendship/rivalry with all companions, if there are any changes. *Some parts could be rephrased to be clearer, especially in terms of location on the map. Please do help if you can. Thanks! Thekmt (talk) 20:43, October 21, 2011 (UTC) :Great work! :) I can confirm the guide as written with a lvl 14 Humorous Male Mage Hawke. I've added notations for the other companion side quests and I'll give the section for Duke Prosper a once over soon (played through it on Nightmare with Tallis, Isabella, and Varric). --RoseLegion (talk) 07:10, October 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Added a bit of info to the Prosper battle, also I realized I should clarify, I've only included the option quest information within The Sneaky Approach section. The rest of the guide will still need these references--RoseLegion (talk) 07:27, October 22, 2011 (UTC) added to include all of them. Once again nice work :) I'm not entirely convinced there is a bug in obtaining the second companion quest item/chest in the Vault Gate puzzle. It's mentioned on some of the individual quest pages, and I know I was frustrated with the disappearing sparkle as well. After getting to the last chest, the character not on the chest switch has to be moved to the opposite chest switch (the one already opened), which should be available. This should open the final gates and make the items available. (talk) 15:41, October 27, 2011 (UTC) :Just read the article, you are correct. It's not a bug, you just have to have both characters on the switches. Prismvg (talk) 15:53, October 27, 2011 (UTC) :Well, depends on whether you would consider it a bug or not. I think it's a bug when you can physically reach the location, the chest is sparkling and everything, but you can't access it but the chest on the opposite side is accessible. You might not consider it a bug though. In any case the solution was there as well. Thekmt (talk) 17:30, October 27, 2011 (UTC) ::Given the fact that it consistently behaves like it does, I wouldn't consider it a bug, just part of the puzzle. Now having read the whole walkthrough of that area, there isn't any mention of that chest, so it would be a better idea to restore the part of the note on how to access the chest and just remove the bug part. Prismvg (talk) 17:42, October 27, 2011 (UTC) Northern and Western Puzzles Walkthrough reversed.... Ok, so I was confused and thought the walkthrough for the puzzles was wrong, then I realized it wasn't... so I undid my edit... but now I realize I was right, in a fashion. Northern and Western rooms are mislabled... So, I am going to go ahead and switch up and correct them, if anyone has a problem with it, they can undo my edit and if so please mention here why you did. AbsolutGrndZer0 (talk) 08:26, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Ok, so I made the correction, if anyone thinks I am wrong, please let me know, but I think it was just a simple mistake in an otherwise great walkthrough! Thanks to the person(s) that wrote it. AbsolutGrndZer0 (talk) 08:33, November 8, 2011 (UTC) More than one way to do puzzles... so how often should we change the guide? Ok, so it seems that someone changed the guide's instructions about using the a different method for the puzzle rooms. Now, this leads me to think there may be more than one way to solve those puzzles. Now, my headline above is semi-sarcasm, semi-serious. What's keeping someone who DID open the purple door from just changing it back? After all, that method DOES work... Maybe some note that there is multiple ways to do it, this is just one? AbsolutGrndZer0 (talk) 05:05, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Ok, wait... now I'm confused... there is treasure behind the purple door... and there is not a green door on each side... so... what the heck was that last update? I don't have another game up to the point of being able to do MotA to double check, so someone else will have to check and undo/edit the page again if the new person is wrong... AbsolutGrndZer0 (talk) 05:09, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I did go ahead and undo the changes since the person who made the edit was just an IP address... if they have a problem with it, they can sign up and defend their changes. As there IS treasure behind the purple door, it should be mentioned as such, and the person removed all mention of the purple door. AbsolutGrndZer0 (talk) 05:19, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Just started this one, and I have to aay that the Orlesian guard captain solution might well work, but you are next to never going to find out what is required if, as I do, you use the mouse and never the keyboard to move your character. Incapacitate only seems ot work if you are right behind him trying to walk into his back. Then you have a chance of Incapacitate doing more than sod all. The number of times I tried and decided it wasn't the solution, doesn't bear thinking about. (talk) 14:04, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Similarities to Pirates! It seems to me that the sneaking portion of the quest is very similar to a classic 2004 remake of Sid Meier's Pirates! in terms of musical score (especially the bells), the watchmen having only a limited forward cone of vision, the trellis work and being able to incapacitate watchmen from behind. See the first minute or two of http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NAGDxatbVPM for comparison. DaBarkspawn (talk) 06:30, November 17, 2014 (UTC) Bug This page is not easy to find when on is looking for the right room rather than this particular quest. Not even sure I'm on the page I expected now, as I am sure I wrote some help last time I played but it isn't here now. I think, if someone knows how, they could add a piece about how to get over the situation where the big arrow over the item on the left chest is present, but nothing can be picked up (Aveline's poem in my particular case). I feel sure there was a way around that bug but I'm blowed if I can think of it now. Ok have found out how to remove the bug. If one character stands on each of the tiles in front of the two chests, the poem one can easily already see is available for the taking, becomes obtainable, and the chest also changes state from being a background picture only into something that can be opened. Folk need to know this. Another Bug Accept I am not playing a vanilla game but ... For the first playthrough since I started Cahir has not given up the key (not even sure I looted him now; no Dragon's Breath so probably not) but stuck. Can not open portcullis. Reload time then. PS Reload worked fine. (talk) 21:18, March 26, 2015 (UTC)